Call Me
by SuzakuSama
Summary: AU NEAPOLITAN: Lightning Farron, 21 years old, dentist assistant by day...high-end escort by night? Her latest clients happen to be two Pulsian women. Rated for smut. UPDATED AND COMPLETED.
1. Call Me

Author's Notes: Yet another fill for the LiveJournal Kink Meme. This time the prompt called for a drunken Neapolitan, with flashbacks of sex. I decided to spin it a little, and make it AU. I'd figured lots and lots of twists on the original could be included. The first part's a little short but we'll get to the good stuff soon.

Title taken from Blondie's "Call Me".

Disclaimer: Erm, it's an AU. Self-explanatory.

* * *

**"Call Me" [AU]**

"Gah...uhh," as the light shined upon her eyes, Lightning was in no mood to get up and start the day. Five more minutes, as she reached for the snooze button...that was fleshy. Just what was going on? Squinting her eyes, Lightning tried to focus her eyes from the ray's glares, and she chanced upon a familiar face. Her body was draped over hers, black strands of hair tickling her cheeks, bare breasts pressing into hers, effectively ruining whatever good morning she would have.

Well, that did not go as planned. She was supposed to be in her own apartment, getting ready for her job as a dentist's assistant. Not here...with her client, and wait, where was the other one?

"Oh shit," she muttered, as she gently rolled the woman onto her back, and made a grab for the scattered clothes in the room. Her thighs were sore, back still aching as her feet touched the carpet. Looked like a hurricane came across, she thought, as she put on the black lace panties, before searching for that little black dress of hers, bra halfway on her body.

Nope, not how she imagined her life turning out like this.

Claire Farron, 21 years of age, dentist assistant by day...then as a high-end escort by night. Escorts weren't even supposed to have sex with their clients, but she had been desperate. Her meager salary from her dayjob wasn't enough to supplant the incoming tuition fee for Serah, her sister. She just had been accepted into Eden University, the most prestigious in the town, only with partial grants. It still wasn't enough to cover the costs of dorming and textbooks, not including their current bills. Since Claire herself was a high school dropout, there were limited job opportunities for her.

What was worse was that the inheritance money from her parents' deaths ran out a few months ago, so they were getting strapped for cash. But it was Serah's dream school and she would do anything to make Serah happy. Claire decided to escort a few times a week, under Mama Lebreau's elite club. Most of her clients included the rich and famous, so quick cash were to be had there; they couldn't even know the real identites of their clients and vice versa. Thus "Lady Lightning" was born, rising quickly to be one of the more requested...entertainers. Some propositioned her, but she was adamant and would refuse her services. She was an escort, not a hooker, and she would have her dignity intact.

Until they came along, and offered her something she just couldn't resist. Now where the hell was her dress?

_"Why, don't you look like a ball of sunshine? I've heard about you."_

_"Not that I should be judging, but you're a woman."_

_"The female body is aesthetically pleasing, and you're no exception." She looked at her up and down, a noise coming out strangled in her throat._

_"Actually, I'd say you're the embodiment of what we like."_

Aw, fuck. Her head was still reeling from the alcohol last night. The sun wasn't helping. And...well she finally found that dress.

"Hey, are you going so soon?"

Ahh, her other client...was in only the pinkest, fluffiest apron known to mankind. Lightning was sure there were cats with masks on the front. How cute. Nobody would imagine she was the ringleader of anything sinister. And she was only dressed in the apron, barely covering her feminine bits.

...Fuck no. She didn't have...a threesome last night. Did she? Well fal'Cie be damned, she was desperate and slutty.

_"I like her, Fang. She'll definitely do."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Sunshine, we have an offer...see, we're married but we would like a fuck buddy."_


	2. Food for Thought

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews so far! To address one particular review from ramenbox, yes, Fang and Vanille are married to each other. Although someone should write a fic in which they're married to other people and they're having a torrid affair with each other, unbeknownest to their respective significant others. 8D This part is short too, but it's because of the damn LJ character limits. :| And I don't have enough to make another post, so what LJ dictates is enough, would be enough for .

Also, I don't know when I'm going to update. I'm currently planning and plotting my epic fic for NaNoWriMo (but not writing it out!) Gotta start early, am I right? I'm trying to beat that 50,000 word goal.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I want your bad romance...topped off with ice cream afterwards.

* * *

"Look...you. I'm late to something; I have to go, after I get my..." and she stopped with a knowing glare. Analyzing her further, in that apron covering her body, the redhead looked familiar as well. She couldn't put her finger on it, seeing as she didn't read tabloids nor had any interest in celebrity gossip. She then fetched her purse, located next to where the dress was.

"Oh! But can't you stay for breakfast at least?"

"No I have another job---"

"No worries! I'm sure that one over there would be willing to pay more for your...company," and with that she winked at her. Wait a minute...

"What day is it?"

"Sunday, why? Is it important?"

Sundays happened to be her day off. And Serah probably spent the night with that lug of a boyfriend, Snow. What she saw in that pizza delivery boy she would never know. Serah thought she worked at a gym across town, not knowing her sister lead a double life. Still, not so bad after all, if for some extra money.

_"We're willing to pay a lot more for...extra."_

_The gears were shifting in her head, as she calculated the costs and how much would break even...and then some. Of course, she also included her pride and how much it would take for her to throw it into the trash._

_"Name a price."_

_"The question is, how much do you want?"_

_"...10,000 Gil. Per hour."_

_"You better be a virgin then."_

"Actually I can stay. For a little while."

"That's great! I'll start putting out the dishes then. Wake her up for me, please?" The woman then left, skipping away. Lightning couldn't believe how...childish she acted. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember how she even got here, besides piecing together the clues.

_"Don't be shy. We'll be gentle..." she trailed off. She tensed as she nipped her ears, playing with her strand of hair, twirling the tresses around her finger. This was getting to be quite the experience..._

_"So Lady Lightning, huh? What's the meaning?" Fang asked. as she toyed with her breast while Vanille fingered her. Oh that felt really good, as she gasped out loud._

"Running off so soon?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Her dark-haired client was finally awake...and eyeing her appreciatively to boot. She was absolutely scandalous, body splayed out on the bed, not even bothering to cover up. Taking a deep breath, Lightning only replied with, "After breakfast. We can talk about the payment later."

She wasn't sure, but for a moment there, it looked like her client was disappointed. Well tough. Her sister will be suspicious if she was out long enough. And in a little black dress, she will be relentless in her questioning. Best if she didn't give her the chance.

"That's fine with me," she said, and she got up to retrieve a pair of boxers in the drawer. Lightning looked away as she dressed, giving her client a modicum of privacy. Even if they did have sex last night, it was too awkward and foreign to her.

"What, had enough peeking last night?" Of course her client would notice the fact that she was trying not to stare. She only shrugged in response.

"Well then, let's eat."

Walking just a little behind her client, Claire was in thinking mode. They seemed like a nice married couple, and nothing shady was going on so far. The house had a cozy aura to it, more of a summer cottage than anything. Bodhum was known for its beaches, and the rich and famous constantly vacationed here. Perhaps it was what these two women were doing. After all, she hadn't seen them before, so she assumed they were first-timers.

Oh right, she needed to call the agency soon. Let Mama Lebreau know she was running late. "Mind if I called someone first?" She asked.

"No, go right ahead. Make it quick though, my wife hates late people." With that, she turned away and walked further to give the escort some privacy.

"Thank you." Taking her phone out, she called the number, made a quick explanation that she was on overtime and that the clients will pay extra for her company. And Lebreau always liked the sound of that; meant more commission for the agency.


	3. Pot Kettle Black

Author's Notes: Yet another chapter. Well, I don't really plan my fics at all, but after I'm doing filling the prompt, would you guys be interested in reading ficlets afterwards? Like scenes from this "verse", but not necessarily in chronological order? This is an AU, and I could continue the story beyond what was asked, but I would like some feedback first.

Disclaimer: Lightning in dental scrubs should be a reality. Alas, it is not...because I don't own S-E.

* * *

"Shall we go then, sunshine?" Her client led her into the spacious kitchen and dining table. The plates of food looked absolutely scrumptious. If she'd known better, it seemed like the redhead got up really early, just by the amount of food and mess on the kitchen counters.

Gazing away from the plates, Claire tilted her head up and saw the couple kissing. They noticed her watching, and with a smirk, her "escort" to the kitchen pulled away, and pushed out the chairs for both women. How…gentlemanly of her, Claire thought immediately. The taller one sure had an aura of arrogance to her, but she had seen worse.

"Eat up!"

"Cheers!" With that, the women started enjoying the food, silverware clattering against the porcelain plates. Buttering her toast, Claire was content to just observe her…eccentric clients. No, they definitely weren't the normal kind she always entertained. There was something alluring about the both of them. She has been trying to figure out who they were, even though she was under contract not to reveal any clients' identities. But somehow they did seem familiar…oh, now there was an interesting picture. Watching the redhead nip at her eggs, almost puckering her lips as she chewed, Claire couldn't help it as the mental images were invading her mind at the sight.

_Her head was hurting, her body was aching, moving with the motions of the two, currently sandwiched between them. She might have had a little too much to drink. Yet Lady Lightning was not one to back down from anything. A job's a job, and she will reap the rewards. Taking a deep breath, she kissed one of them right on the lips._

_"What do you want me to do?" She asked both her clients._

_

* * *

_

_She kissed her clit before sucking at the nub, enjoying the sight of their escort above her head. Vanille had a feeling that she was a virgin; that or she wasn't used to fucking women. Either way, Fang and she'll have a great time with this one. Who knew women in Bodhum could be so attractive? "Lady Lightning" gave her dear wife Fang a run for her money in eye candy-ness. She could get used to this._

_"Ahh!" She gasped out as one pair of hands were fixated on her chest while the other was playing around, teasing her inner thighs as it gently raked nails across the skin. The light pressure was hardly satisfying her growing desire, and her head wasn't helping. It was throbbing with the faintest amount of light when she opened her eyes, succumbing to closing them as the caresses increased._

'No, you're Lady Lightning. Clients clamor for your attention, not the other way around,' Claire mentally chided herself. She needed to keep a cool head, or she'll never get out of here as she promised. She never slept with a woman before, let alone having a completely female threesome, but somehow she was finding the concept to...offer her services again extremely tempting.

...Now where did that come from? Breaking her gaze on the redhead, she bit into the toast. Its buttery goodness had her licking her lips afterwards, savoring the taste, the crunch of the bread between her jaws. Why, she hadn't had a decent breakfast in...weeks it seemed. Being a dentist assistant can be hectic, and she always grabbed breakfast on the go. A home cooked meal was just what she had been craving.

Speaking of cravings, it seemed as if that sausage was what her other client desired. Lady Lightning had to be a master of unnoticeable glances, but what she saw...was flaring up the growing heat in her body. Using the knife and fork, her client tore up the patty into pieces, before stabbing one with the fork and putting it in her mouth. In her eyes, the action was slower than it seem, the fork sliding out inch by inch as her canines had a tight grip on the meat.

_Teeth were nipping on the outer shell of her ear, before moving lower to her neck, seeking out her pulse. Mouth hovered over the area, she slowly breathed out, heating up her skin as well. Her head throbbed some more, blood feeling like it was racing throughout her body._

_"Urgh," she moaned out, not used to the sensation. Whatever they were doing to her body, she wanted more. Gasping slightly as her tongue tickled her skin, her legs were writhing in her other client's confines. She desperately felt the need to move, that lying still would be the death of her._

"Hey…is the toast no good?"

Crap. She had been gazing off into space and was found out in the process. She had been chewing the same piece over two hundred times. Well, wasn't this just great? Now she was the center of attention as both women were staring at her as if they were waiting for her to crack. 'Quick, think of something, anything!' She thought, fighting the growing blush on her cheeks at the thought of being caught. They probably thought she was…weird and prone to dreaming even though that wasn't her true self. Then again, was Lady Lightning her true self as well?

Time to back away from that train of thought.

"No. It's great…only that…I don't remember your names." Yes, that sounded like a nice excuse to the abnormal daydreaming. Besides, she really didn't remember, not even the aliases they provided.

"What, does Lady Lightning want our names? Or our real ones?" The dark-haired woman spoke up, grinning in amusement. Adding to her inquiry, she continued, "My name's Yun, my wife's Dia. That is…about it."

"Yun and Dia, huh? It's…just that you have-" and Lightning stopped, mostly because she thought it inappropriate to ask.

"An accent, is what you're trying to say?" A nod in response, slightly hesitant, because after all, it was none of her business.

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, Sunshine, the missus and I aren't from around these parts." Nodding her head over to Dia, she reaffirmed the statement.

"Nope, we're just here on vacation~!" She pepped out, before eating another bite of her eggs.

As she predicted, those two were vacationing. It made more sense now, what with the accents. Although she can secretly admit to herself that it was…an attractive accent to say the least. Not many of her other clients had anything near theirs.

"_Lady Lightning, huh? What an interesting choice…"_

_Her ears perked up at the sound of the voice. She never heard anyone with that kind of accent. They would make interesting clients, but would it be worth it? Heh, that wasn't a thought fitting for one of the most requested entertainers here. Money is money, the more the better. And the faster she wouldn't have keep up with this double life. Sooner or later, Serah will notice something. Perhaps she will slip up one day and the jig would be up._

"_I guess you're my clients then."_

"_You guess right." Hmm, she never had a lesbian couple as company. Maybe only a couple of them individually, sometimes secretly they would try and flirt with her, but nothing happened beyond that. She already told Lebreau she would be meeting them, like any other work. But this was special; this was part of the payment. She really shouldn't be surprised; escorting her clients around the town sounded like a piece of cake. What she was more interested was how they "knew" her. Obviously, they didn't seem like they saw an ad and decided to pay off an escort specially named after a weather phenomenon just for their jollies._

_Then again…there was no way to completely know a person._


	4. Allow Me to Introduce Myself

Author's Notes: Hehehe...almost a month without any updates? Well, consider it broken! XD So sorry to say that RL has taken over, despite it being vacation for me. Busy, always busy as a bee. Enjoy this update, and thank you for the feedback! In regards to ficlets, I will revisit this verse after everything's said and done and I have completely fulfilled the prompt.

* * *

"Then where exactly are you from?" Choosing to ignore the nickname, Lightning was very curious as to where these two originated. Perhaps it would better trigger her memories.

"Umm, Lightning? You asked us that last night. Or did you forget?" Dia said, possibly in a teasing tone, she couldn't really tell.

Did she ask last night? She must have been more drunk then, because she really couldn't remember a thing. That wasn't true. She could remember some things, but she'd rather not dwell on those. It was too risque, and prone to have her blushing like a little schoolgirl. No, best if she ignored those thoughts constantly poking her mind, as a not-so-subtle conclusion to last night.

C'mon, think Claire. What did you say last night?

"Hey, don't strain yourself now. You did get a bit carried away with the alcohol last night," Yun chuckled at her, before sipping on her coffee.

She had a point though, as much as her client was trying to hit her buttons. Lady Lightning had many patrons, but never one to actually irritate her. How was this possible? Her client didn't exactly offend her, nor crossed any lines. So why did it feel like her veins were pulsing in anger?

It was probably her ego. 'Don't think too much on it, and don't let her get to you,' Lightning reminded herself. Just...keep a cool head.

"Guess I did. Mind telling me again?" Reaching for her own cup of coffee she inhaled the aroma before sipping as she waited for a reply. Hmm...the coffee was made from roasted beans, hint of sugar, might be cream, vanilla flavored. Claire might not have been a great barista-in-training in her earlier years, but she loved all types of coffee. This cup was adequate enough to satisfy the growing pit of strange emotions she was getting from the two. It was also helping with her little hangover; hopefully it would clear up fast, because Claire was antsy as to what really happened last night.

* * *

_Her phone was ringing. Whoever it was, she desperately wanted them to know that she was busy right now. Maybe she can ignore it for a couple of minutes..._

_"Claire? You've got a call." Sigh, wishful thinking indeed. Reaching into her bag, her fingers wrapped around the small device as she picked it up. Oh shit, this had better be good, if she was calling her at work._

_"Sorry, I've got to take this," she said to the receptionist, and headed right towards the bathroom. Thankfully, no one was inside, but she had to make sure as she looked around the stalls. Perfect, as she accepted the call, instinctively heading to the furthest stall._

_"Hello, Honey Bee. I've got a special job for you," the voice on the line was positively excited. Now if only Claire shared the same sentiment. Ever since she was the agency's rising best escort, Lebreau had been meaning to pad her commission as well as that of the agency's by pimping her out. Not literally, but in some instances, she did offer. And she had always refused. She called her "Honey Bee", the stickly sweet stuff a metaphor for cash, and she was the lure, the means to an end._

_Sighing into her phone, Claire answered with, "My name isn't Honey Bee."_

_"Oh I knew that, just teasing you hun." Can her voice be any more sugary-sweet? Special job, must have a payload to back that up, she thought._

_"So what's the job?"_

_"Someone requested you specifically -hear me out before you say no- it's different from a regular proposal." Lebreau knew her well. She was about to say no, especially if she was on one of her pimping tendencies again. Claire didn't want any part besides just straight escorting. It was...unnecessary otherwise. That was her goal._

_"What are the terms then?"_

_Lebreau chuckled a little at her question. Claire frowned on her side of the line. Just what was funny about being cautious?_

_"What's so funny?" She asked._

_"Nothing..much. But this client is different. They want to treat you to dinner, insisted it in fact."_

_Now that piqued her interest. In her short span in the agency, never had she been offered dinner first. Whoever the mystery clients were - judging by Lebreau's use of "they"- they seemed to know how to treat a girl. Claire couldn't help but actually considering accepting the offer. In the back of her mind, she knew Lebreau thought she would consider it, at least. She wasn't the Mama for nothing, and Lady Lightning was slowly beginning to trust her judgement on potential clients._

_Oh yes, she will think about this. But a couple of issues first..._

_"Is that so? What else, Lebreau?"_

_The voice on the line chuckled again. "Is Lady Lightning actually considering accepting the proposal? It is a first for you."_

_A huff came from her lips. Lebreau was teasing her again; she wondered why she was the only one Lebreau treated as such. It was very possible that in another time, another situation, they could've been the best of friends. But Claire will settle for her being a manager of sorts._

_"I didn't say anything about accepting. Just the conditions. The full terms," she was quick to add. Lebreau was either hesitating because of the terms, or because she actually wanted something to herself._

_"For one, they're offering a lot as the prize. But that is dependent on dinner. I have their contact number, if you choose to accept," and her voice went low, inflection emphasizing on "dinner", as if...it was a date. It definitely was a date. Looking at her watch, her little break was taking longer than she would have liked. Of course...she had to accept, and Lebreau knew. Claire was playing into her hand, but a date seemed harmless._

_"All right, Lebreau. I'll...consider it. Give me the info, quick." Lebreau is definitely pleased either way. It was evident in the gleeful tone she adopted not too soon after._

"You asked at dinner." Yes...the dinner was a rather eventful affair. But the alcohol from last night was fogging the rest of the memories. And it didn't help that Yun was staring at her again while she sipped on her coffee. For a married woman, she certainly had her eyes elsewhere. Fighting the urge not to narrow her eyes into slits as she was certain -yes absolutely certain- that her cleavage was being ogled by said woman, Claire adverted her gaze away and focused her attention to her wife.

Hmm...she acted like a child sometimes. That was her first impression, and it had stuck, since the two women were so different in personalities, Claire couldn't help but wonder how they got married in the first place.

"Oh yes she did! Lightning, do you remember? The conversation we had about Cocoon and Pulse?" Dia smiled and waited for her response. Wasn't she a cheery one? But no, it wasn't coming to her exactly, but it did sound familar. Another thing, she have had alcohol before with other clients, why couldn't she remember this particular night? Was she secretly drugged? Now that was a frightening thought, as Claire had a knack for smelling something fishy in the air. She could take care of herself. Raising her eyebrow instead, she answered with a plain "No".

Not one to be discouraged easily, Dia chirped up with, "We all wanted to get to know you better, and you said something about our accents. So we told you we were from Pulse, currently here on vacation~~" and with that she put salt on her eggs and continued eating.

"_Gran_ Pulse," Yun corrected her, sighing when Dia just looked up at her and continued eating, closed smile with a mouthful of food inside. How cute.

"Gran Pulse, huh? The southern continent..." Claire pondered out loud as she was reacquainted with the information. That would explain the accent, but she found it odd that Gran Pulsians would vacation here in Bodhum, a relatively small town compared to the metropolis that is Palumpolum, further north from here. If anything, Palumpolum was the most famous city in Cocoon, the northern continent. She guessed the privacy here was suited for the women and didn't pursue further. "No, I can't say I've been to Gran Pulse before."

"Really now? I would've thought you did, last night's adventures and all that." Yun quipped.

* * *

_"Yea, right there," her client moaned, as she licked her tongue slowly across the slit. Yes, this was Lady Lightning's first time pleasuring a woman, but she wasn't about to admit that. Where would the mystery go? Lightning's face was flushing as she swirled her tongue over the nub. Tangy, a little salty mixed with the residue of the alcohol was on her breath. Somehow, tasting her wasn't so bad, the clear fluid dripping at the corner of her lips. By the various sounds the woman was echoing within the concrete walls of the room, she was enjoying it. She wanted it badly, judging by the wetness._

_Checking on her two clients, Lightning looked up and took in the view. Yun had a blush that revealed itself mostly across her cheekbones, and she was kissing her wife. She on the other hand, had a flush that traveled down her neck, glaring redness contrasting starkly against her natural pale skin, yet fitting with her tresses. If she was her usual stoic self, she probably would have blanched at the situation. However, she was drunk. Hell, they all were. And she let out an uncharacteristic giggle. What was so funny, she really couldn't tell. Perhaps it was the irony of...what was happening. Six months ago, she wouldn't think she would ever end up spending her nights like this. At least she knew she was a natural with women, as Yun's hips shifted up from the lack of attention between her thighs._

_Now where was the wine? She was thirsty. But as hips were coming closer in front of her face, there was no need for alcohol._


	5. Vesper for Dinner

Author's Notes: Well, for one thing I updated. I actually did finish plotting this story. The problem is finding time to type it all up.

* * *

_Gasping for breath, her lips locked with hers, which one, she wasn't sure. Her mind...was too foggy to really see. The lights were flashing in her head, warning her she drank way too much for her own good._

"Hmm," Lightning made a noise and decided to quip back with "I guess you could say that, but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be," before sipping on her coffee again. She was mostly done with her plate and cup. Taking a glance at the other dishes, she surmised they were close to finishing as well. Now, to leave; there was no need to stay any longer. "Well," she started, "I really must be leaving now. Thanks for the meal."

Taking the hint, the couple stood up; Yun getting the payment and Dia escorting Lady Lightning- for a change out to the front door. Claire hadn't felt this awkward since her first job, but she was doing her best to shake it off. Heh, it was because she had breakfast with the couple; that was all. A little too domestic for her taste, then. After receiving the payment (in the form of a credit chip transaction no less), Claire walked out of the house, but not without getting a "Come back again!" from the bubbly redhead. No worries, she was coming back, as per the contract.

"Wait!" Lightning heard as she turned around to the voice. Dia came bouncing up to her as she asked if Lightning would like to use their personal limousine.

"No that's not necessary. I'll catch an aircab." Lightning politely declined the offer and walked towards the end of the block where there was a public call system and random cab service numbers plastered on the inside. Personal limousines were too intrusive for her; she didn't need any more attention than she was getting from her job.

The ride back home was uneventful. If Claire can be any more still, she would've heard her heart beating. Her headache was getting better, after some food and coffee. Just a light throb here and there, not too serious. She'd just take some medicine when she can finally be home. Those two, she hated to admit, wore her out.

Seeing a familiar dome shaped building, Lightning opened her purse and took out her credit chip. Swiping the card into the built-in carding machine, the fare was automatically deducted with Claire taking out some gil as tip.

"Thank you very much!" The cabbie yelled as he pulled off in search of the next customer.

Thank the Maker, she was finally home! Accessing the elevator (as she was indulging in not walking the stairs in heels after last night), she picked up her pace as she neared the door, scanning her identification card to disable the security features of the apartment. Once the door gave a little bleep of approval, she turned the knob and went it, closing the door with a firm shut.

Eagerly taking off those heels, she placed them in the corner of the top shelf somewhere in her room, so Serah wouldn't know she had the money to splurge on designer shoes, and how she had obtained said money. Grabbing a towel and some clothes from the dresser, her dress and underwear came right off and on the floor as Lightning went into the bathroom for a much needed shower. Yes, a long, hot, steamy shower was just what she needed.

"No thinking allowed," Claire smirked as she adjusted the temperature of the water and gleefully stepped in. Hot water poured all over her body as she felt for her loofah and a bottle of body wash. Needless to say, Lady Lightning indulged in the moment for the next twenty minutes.

Once she came out of the shower, wearing lounge pants and a t-shirt, she made her way over to the couch, and flicked on the television. The device scrolled down and was at optimal eye level, the news channel on. Lightning wasn't exactly paying attention, as she sprawled herself over the couch, arms above her head upon a throw pillow.

* * *

"_Click," as Lightning ended the call. She just got off the phone with her newest clients, a married couple. She could do worse than a married lesbian couple. After all, she was getting an unholy amount of gil for her trouble. She was very relieved that she won't have to worry about paying the bills on time, as long as she didn't screw up the job. What to wear, as this Saturday she was going to wine and dine at Chez Nora, the famous restaurant in town. Even better was that she ended her shift early that day, giving her ample time to get ready._

"_Hello, I need to get to Chez Nora," Lightning said as she entered the aircab. Lady Lightning had gotten further instructions to meet at the bar section of Chez Nora, with reservations under "Highwind". What a peculiar alias, but she didn't question it. Apparently the couple was at an event earlier and snuck out to the restaurant, and managed to elude the media as well._

_Turned out Lady Lightning fit perfectly in Chez Nora, in a little black dress that showed off her long, lean legs as she strode over to the bar, capturing the attention of the tender. "Vodka martini, please," she paused, then added, "dry, shaken, with a thin slice of lemon peel."_

"_Very well, mademoiselle," the bartender nodded as he started on making the drink. She sat on one of the stools provided, and amidst the dim lights, began searching for her clients. Not that she was given a physical description but was only told that she would know as soon as she gave a look at them._

"_Now that is quite a drink," someone drawled behind her. The accent practically gave her away. Lightning turned around to face two women, both in stunning evening gowns. Bingo, did she just score with two very attractive women. Lady Lightning was pleased and relieved at the same time. In true Lightning fashion though, she would never admit that out loud._

_"Shall we?" The redhead asked as soon as Lightning's drink came. She took a sip, and nodded in agreement afterwards. The women walked nearby to the entrance of the dining portion. "Three under Highwind," the taller one stated,as the man checked the list._

_"Right this way, ladies," the man said as he traveled briskly across the room into a more private setting- the V.I.P. section. Of course, Lightning mused, even though most of the customers were already well-known; this was taking more than a step further. The lighting designs were abstract, yet tasteful. There were even chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. Inwardly Lightning thought, 'Keep a cool head. No need to squeal at how fancy everything seem to be.'_

_

* * *

_

"Claire, are you awake?"

Huh? The woman opened her eyes, to stare at the face of her sister. The television wasn't showing the news anymore, and was currently airing some gossip or entertainment show. The hostess had a really nasal voice. Lightning treated it as if it were background noise, which it was.

"When did you get back?"

"Just now. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yea."

"Well, I'm starving. Time for some break-lunch," Serah corrected herself as she glanced at the clock, "Brunch then. Sure you're not hungry again?"

"Maybe some coffee then," Lightning said, as Serah prepped the ingredients and started the coffee pot. She turned her attention to the television set, and it was about a celebrity couple on the verge of a breakup. Yawn, boring day, more like it.


	6. Take It Home

Author's Notes: For now, this fic is **complete**, according to the prompt. However I do have some extra side stories planned, but they are low priority since NaNoWriMo is just around the corner.

* * *

_She was smack in the middle of the threesome. The redhead was lying on top of her, the brunette behind, nipping at her neck._

_"Let's get you outta this dress," Yun huskily said, right over her earlobe, while cupping her breasts. Ugh, that felt good. Her limbs were pliant as both women worked their magic on her body. Legs were spread as Dia's hand crept up her inner thigh, dress riding high as a result of the action. It didn't help that her fingers were focused at rubbing her through the thin fabric known as her panties. Oh Maker, as said thighs involuntarily clenched reflexively closer together. Light was clenching her teeth from moaning out. Said panties were off in an instant._

_"Now, now, don't be shy," Dia teased, "enjoy it." She licked her lips and gave her such a sexy stare as she rubbed harder. 'No, don't stop,' she thought as Lady Light's hips bucked in response. Yun chuckled behind her, "we've got ourselves a live one," and began nibbling on the outer shell of her ear. Her tongue flicked against her earring, and she couldn't help but groan out. It was good, so good- ahh!_

_Both woman were pressing their bodies into hers, and she was immensely enjoying the attention. Before she was suddenly turned over, now facing Yun. "Looks like my wife wants to see us play together," she whispered as her hand slid down from cupping her chest to her waist._

_"What are you waiting for then?"_

_"Cheeky." Yun purred, low in her throat and nipped Lightning on the side of her neck. Lightning, in turn, leaned towards the touch, after Dia squeezed her breasts. Yun went up, up, leaving a trail of kisses as she darted her tongue out to meet Lightning's lips. Taking it as a cue, the Lady gasped as Dia giggled behind the two. Lightning felt Dia's body leaving her, a rustle of cloth, and more skin pressed against her naked body now. It was absolutely electrifying, causing the impenetrable Lady Lightning to shudder between the women._

_"Ooh, are you two having fun?" Dia playfully slapped the round curve of Lightning's as she rubbed herself against the skin moments later. She took the moan that came right out of both Lightning and her wife as Yun bucked against all of them as confirmation, that yes, they were all having a great time. A stupidly drunk, horny-ooh! Ahh! AHH!-good time._

_"Now, now, ya two. I know you both aren't finished just quite yet." With that, Yun had the devil of all smirks creep up on her face, and rolled the other two women to their sides, legs sprawled this way and that as they strove for balance._

_"What-"_

_"HEY!"_

_Their sounds of protests stopped as they both realized Yun was hovering over them, hands placed on their outer sides, forming a barrier. One knee was in the middle of Lightning's thighs, and the other was in the same position in Dia's._

_"Well...what do we have here?" Yun teased both at the same time by leaning forward, causing both her knees to rub against their wet lips._

"_Not…fair…baby," Dia moaned out, head arched back as she gasped out the words. Light, on the other hand (or knee) panted, before shifting her attention to the woman next to her._

"_But it is," she said slowly, to emphasize the hidden meaning. Her hand reached for the redhead's breast and began to gently, teasingly, knead the flesh, rubbing harder as the nipple hardened, causing the woman to cry out even more. Lady Light then darted her tongue out, flicking the outer shell of her ear, nipping at the skin._

"_Now that's what I want," her client above breathed out, turned on by the sight. The escort gave her the best smoldering leer in her drunken state—eyelids halfway closed—and rubbed herself on her knee while quickly moving over to Dia and kissed her, all wet, messy, tongue pushing in and playing in the small space. As quick as she pounced on her client, she quickly backed off, leaving her bereft and she actually whimpered!_

"_So…what do you want me to do?" She asked to both her clients._

"_Her, of course," the brunette shot back, staring at her wife while saying it. She, of course, seemed offended at Lightning's behavior. She cannot kiss a girl, and then left her wanting like a horny bitch right in the middle. That was breaking the oh-so-many unwritten rules of a great lesbian make-out._

"_Yea! You're supposed to do everything I say! Then my wife," she indignantly cried out. Oh Maker, if she wasn't so drunk, Lady Lightning may have rolled her eyes. Instead, she let out a little snort and said, "You are clever"._

_

* * *

_

"_Ugh, ahh!" Yun moaned out as she was double-teamed; Light fingering that wet slit and Dia enjoying the rest, particularly in the chest area, she noticed. Two fingers at first, then a third before she was spent, arching her body up towards Light's, clutching onto the other woman with both hands. Not only was her body now telling her that sleep was coming, there were headaches, yes, but also in her chest once she saw both her clients climaxing over the course of the night. Was it the vodka? Whiskey, or Maker-forbid, the Eden red wine as well?_

_She didn't even know what time it was; the clock was broken from all that movement. It was stuck at 2:06, the light dimming, casting a shadow among the three bodies, all sweaty from rigorously fucking each other till all were sore but sated. She couldn't remember a thing, body screaming to sleep and so she did (obviously, for she was drawing a blank on any other possibility), waking up to find the brunette spooning her—_

"…further detail on that movie release. In local news, the heir to Oerba Airlines is at Bodhum for the highly-anticipated series of emergency meetings in wake of the corporation's scandal involving the bankruptcy of Raines Fliers, an Eden-based plane manufacturing company. The president, Cid Raines was seen with Rydgea Oerba, the heir's cousin, sharing a steamy kiss, and then a sex tape was leaked of the two. The video recording shows it taking place months after Raines was announced to be engaged with Jihl Nabaat, famous for her movie role as a PSICOM colonel in 'See Fugitives Run. No comment from Nabaat's spokesperson so far, but the engagement is rumored to be called off."

"Hmph. Celebrities and their scandals." Claire then walked into the kitchen, assuming with her daydreaming, the coffee was done percolating. A couple of steps into, starting her routine of making her favorite beverage just the way she liked it, she walked back to where the television was without spilling a drop, gait steady and even. Sitting on the couch, she took a sip, and changed to another station. Infomercial, infomercial, sports, cartoons, news—yea, more news then. She heard the sink faucet turn on; Serah always loved washing the dishes and Claire always wondered why.

"…we will be replaying the live coverage later with Mr. Katzroy, out at Estheim Towers in the heart of Bodhum, as we get ready to cover the details of later meetings. How is it there, Sazh?"

"Security is tight around here, Bill. They pretty much kept the civilians at a reasonable distance. This is all about Oerba Airlines trying to acquire Raines Fliers, so a lot of investment is at stake here. What more can I say? The Oerbas are a popular family," Katzroy said right into the camera.

"Oh wait, they've come out!"

The airlimo was waiting in front of the Tower entrance. Out of the entrance door were two people; one with vibrant red-orange hair, wearing a stylish white top, modest green dress and matching heels. The other was more formal, choosing a masculine dark blue suit. Wait…something was familiar with them, Claire thought, as the television camera zoomed in to the couple quickly getting into the vehicle.

No way.

No fucking way.

"There, Oerba Yun Fang, the heir to the company, and her wife Oerba Dia Vanille, just left without commenting further about the acquisition plans. Cid Raines should be out shortly as well—"

And Claire heard nothing else. Holy of all Maker, no wonder they can afford that price she demanded of them. "Highwind", of course that was obvious, an airline company—no a Behemoth of a company, one of the biggest in Cocoon—and they were her clients. Now her ego felt stroked at choosing to take the opportunity offered. Yes, she would have to thank LeBreau as well—

"Claire! Phone!" Her sister's yell cut through the rapid streams that were her thoughts as her hearing picked up that it was the home phone ringing, and not her portable. She briskly went over to the device and picked it up, tongue slightly burned from downing that sip too quickly when Serah yelled—

"Hello? Farron residence."

A voice that signaled the person was most definitely not from the Northern Continent drawled—and Light mentally cursed herself for not even _thinking_ of the possibility that—

"Guess who this is, Sunshine?"

**-FIN?-**


End file.
